Hang In There
by ILoveFanFic76
Summary: AU/OOC. Alex and Mitchie are cops and during a case, Mitchie gets injured and Alex takes care of her. M for safety.  First thing I've ever written. It's just part of an idea I had so it's not fully complete yet, but I wanted to get something up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I'm a long time reader, first time writer. Literally, this is the first time I've ever written _anything _so go easy on me? Also, I'm not familiar at all with gunshot wounds or how to treat them so this was all done based on **minimal** internet research. Again, I am not a writer. I've never even gotten anything higher than a C grade on an essay so I'm warning you that if you do read this, you will never get that chunk of your life back haha And this isn't beta'd because it is just thought for now.

**About this story and how it started:** First off, this isn't even a complete idea. It's more of a starting point. There's going to be 2 chapters. Maybe more like a one-shot with an epilogue and if I get to it, I'll write a multi-chapter prequel because I sort of have one in mind. So remember, **I started this story at the end. The lack of details of the girls' pasts and stuff like that is on purpose. Also, I don't know anything about writing dialogue so if it sounds stupid, it's because it is.**

**This is VERY AU and I guess OOC.**

**The action takes place over a matter of minutes, so if it seems like things are taking a long time, they're not.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, Alex Russo, or Mitchie Torres.

Well here goes nothing... (I really do apologize if this story sucks lol) 

**Running.** Alex Russo was running for her life. The crazed, masked gunman was chasing her through the old warehouse, into a large room that was dimly lit and filled with wooden crates and boxes. She didn't have her own gun and her partner was nowhere to be found. Alex was beginning to think that volunteering to go undercover to catch this guy with only one person as backup was not her best idea.

"I'm done for." She thought, "Where the hell is Mitchie?"

Alex was worried. Sure, since joining the force, she'd been on dangerous missions with former partners before, but this one was different. It wasn't just another deputy in peril. It was her and the woman she fell in love with. As Alex was close to getting lost in her thoughts, her feet came out from under her.

Damn.

Alex tripped and fell to the ground with a small thud. She heard the unknown man's footsteps slowly approaching. Alex closed her eyes and waited for the gunshot and the pain but there was nothing. Just silence. When she opened her eyes, she saw the masked criminal standing above her, pointing his gun at her as he stared through his disguise. He was able to see the fear in Alex's eyes but she couldn't see behind the mask and therefore had no idea what he could've been thinking.

Was he just as scared as she using the cover to hide the fear? Or worse, was he hiding a smile behind it?

After what seemed like minutes but was really just a few seconds, the man spoke.

"Get up", he commanded. Alex did as she was told and put her hands up in surrender. She was unarmed, exhausted, and Mitchie didn't seem like she'd ever come back so Alex might as well have given up. Right when she was about to speak up, a loud crash sounded from the opposite side of the room.

"Mitchie" Alex breathed out, her mind filled with relief. There Mitchie was, in black pants, a black wife-beater and gun in hand. At Mitchie's feet was a pile of wood that used to be the door she just kicked down.

She came back.

The sound of the crash had startled the gunman and he turned around with his weapon while the room went silent. Mitchie decided to break it.

"Drop your weapon."

The man only stared again. Or so Mitchie thought. What she didn't see hidden behind the mask were his darting eyes looking for anything to save his own ass. Even worse, Mitchie was unaware of the his smirk when he found his salvation.

An industrial chandelier-like lamp was hanging from a thin wooden beam. That would not be fun to have falling on you.

**BANG! BANG!**

The wooden beam faltered from the 2 bullets shot at it by the criminal. As it was on it's way down, Mitchie ducked and ran.

"Alex! Take cover!" Mitchie yelled. As Alex dove behind a small stack of wooden crates, the man used the short moment of chaos to get rid of the one thing standing in his way: Mitchie.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**THUD.**

"Mitchie!"

The man cracked a sick smile under his mask when he heard the clunk of a body hitting the floor, followed by a faint groan. When he looked, he saw the bottom half of Mitchie's body sticking out from behind a giant box. The legs weren't moving so the man decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to go after Mitchie's once-again defenseless partner...

**-Back to Mitchie's entrance-**

**Mitchie's POV**

We were at a standstill. I have my gun pointed at him and he has his pointed at me. What in the would could be going through this guy's head? Suddenly, in one swift motion, he reached up and fired 2 shots at a hanging lamp and just as it unattached itself and fell, I dashed out of the way and yelled at Alex to get down. I heard the man shoot 4 bullets and I tried to shoot back, but I couldn't get a clear shot. Seeing as he wasn't caught off-guard by the light fixture, he had the upper hand. I needed to find somewhere to hide. There it is. A giant box made of wood. Never in my life had I been so excited to see just a box. I was about jump behind it...It was so close...C'mon...

**BANG!**

My momentum kept me running the extra few feet and to my unpleasant surprise, my legs gave out and I went tumbling to the floor. As I was trying to get up, I felt a burning sensation right under my rib cage. Shortly after the burning, a indescribable ache began creeping its way around.

Did he really shoot me? I've heard about people getting shot and seen it in movies, but never in a million years did I think it would actually happen to me. Upon feeling the pain get worse, my left hand flew to the right side of my stomach and I felt it. Blood. I _had _ been shot. I felt around my stomach, looking for the exact spot of the wound and I came across a hole about the size of a nickel. Doesn't seem like it'll be very pretty. My adrenaline was leaving my system at that point. Here's where the real pain started. I reached for my belt and hit the panic button to call for backup. Now I just need to keep Alex safe until they come.

I tried crawling for more cover, but it felt like all of my energy left my body. I couldn't even move. The slightest muscle movement felt like I just ran 10 miles. I was going to close my eyes, but I heard a voice.

"Mitchie!" Alex's voice echoed in the room. Crap, Alex. Why couldn't she keep quiet? I was barely able to lift and turn my head to see her pop up from behind the crates and she looked at me, shock and worry in her eyes. Our moment was over before it started when the masked man turned to Alex, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger...

**Normal POV**

**CLICK.**

The loud bang that the 3 were expecting never came. The gunman was surprised to find that he was out of ammunition and Mitchie and Alex had never felt more relieved in their entire lives.

Tossing the gun, the man charged towards Alex.

**Mitchie's POV**

I saw him start running towards Alex as soon as everything registered in my mind, I felt something. It was like a spark in my body and I wasn't as tired as had just been a second ago. I didn't know exactly what was happening but my theory is that I got a burst of adrenaline from the fear of thinking about Alex in the hands of this jerk. I had to do something. I love Alex and I swore to her that even though she was a higher-ranking officer than me, I'd always be the one to look out or her and protect her no matter what. I needed her to stay alive because there was no point in my life if she wasn't in it.

I still felt immense pain but at least I had the energy to try and push through it. I got up on my hands and knees, my gun in my right hand and just as the man was about to put his hands on Alex, I mustered up all of the temporary energy I had left and pulled my trigger twice.

Then I started seeing spots and put my arm out in front of me to cushion my head as I collapsed to the floor again.

**Normal POV**

**BANG!**

The masked man came at Alex and just before he reached her, he froze.

**Another BANG!**

His head jerked forward and blood started filling his mouth behind the mas. He dropped straight down to his knees and toppled towards Alex, falling face-down on the ground. After the initial shock passed, Alex looked up from the sight at her feet and gasped at what she saw.

Mitchie was lying on her side, shaking in pain.

Alex shuffled towards Mitchie as quickly and calmly as she could. She heard what sounded like sobs coming from her fallen partner, but as she got closer, she realized they were slight, pained gasps for air.

"Mitchie, you need to roll over so I can help you." Alex instructed. She saw Mitchie visibly tense up, bracing herself for the pain of moving. Mitchie bent forward, almost in a ball, bringing her knees close to her head and then she rolled onto her back with a groan. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face was twisted in agony. Mitchie's hand was still covering the wound and Alex did a once-over on her to make sure there were no major injuries anywhere else on the body. Alex jumped slightly when she heard Mitchie speak.

"Are y-you hurt?"

"I need to look at your wound."

"N-no, just t-tell me if he h-hurt you" Mitchie begged. Alex let out a humorless chuckle. She wasn't surprised at the question. No matter the situation, Mitchie always put Alex's needs first. Here she was on the ground with a bullet in her stomach and she refused to get herself looked at until she knew Alex was completely unharmed.

"Mitch, I'm fine."

Alex used what she remembered from the first aid class all of the officers took at the police academy and moved Mitchie's hand away from the bloodied area to replace it with her own and applied a fair amount of pressure to her stomach. She grabbed Mitchie's left hand with her free hand and kissed it.

"You came back for me." Alex said with a sad smile.

"Of course I did...I'd n-never leave like that." Mitchie responded with look of comfort on her face.

Alex shrugged, "I'm sorry, I just-"

She was interrupted by a buzzing sound. Mitchie's cell phone. Alex let go of Mitchie's hand, reached into her left pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Torres?"

"No, it's Alex Russo. Mitchie got shot, she needs to get to a hospital now!"

"Torres hit her panic button about 3 minutes ago, we're calling to let you know we're on our way. Is the suspect gone"

"Uh...yeah. He's dead. But it was all self-defense, Mitchie shot him when he was coming after me."

"Relax, Russo. If it was self-defense, then Mitchie's fine on that end. Keep her awake, we'll be there in 5. Bye"

Alex shut the phone and looked at Mitchie, who was starting to get really pale. Alex leaned all the way down and moved Mitchie's hair out of her face, wiped the sweat from her head and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" Mitchie said barely over a whisper.

"I think I got that when you saved me," Alex said with a sweet smile. She looked down "I still can't believe you did that. Look at you now."

Alex stared at her hand on Mitchie's stomach. The blood flow was slowing down, but still hadn't stopped. There was no response from Mitchie's end, and when Alex glanced up, she saw Mitchie's eyes start to close.

"No, Mitchie. You gotta stay awake. Please?" Alex shook Mitchie, who tried to keep her eyes open again.

"Okay...but only for you..." Mitchie mumbled slowly. But it was no use. She was drifting into unconscious and there was nothing she could do about it. The harder she tried to stay awake, the more blurry her vision got.

Just as she was about to fully close her eyes, she muttered something.

"I love you, Alex Russo."

"You already said that."

But Mitchie was out. Alex almost started to panic, but saw her chest move ever so slightly up and down. It wasn't much, but it meant Mitchie hadn't given up.

Red and blue lights were visible from outside, and Alex could hear people looking for her.

She leaned down and gave Mitchie a sweet, slow, passion-filled kiss.

"Hang in there Mitch..."

**There is is. Go easy on me? :) Chapter 1.5/epilogue will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **To start off, I just want to say thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Seriously, I'm photography student who never _really_ learned how to write so to read that people liked something I tried is a huge honor and relief so thank you all.

_RiddleMeThisBatman_ – I think I know _exactly_ which story you're talking about haha and I was sad it never got finished either because it was just getting started too.

Also, as I was writing this, a couple ideas came into my head and so after this chapter, there will be another and _then_ the epilogue so I hope you're okay with 2 more entries after this one.

Again, I have no idea what hospital procedures are like or anything so this will pretty much be guess work. I did a little bit of research for medical terms and symptoms and stuff but I'm still not 100% positive if any of this is even possible, but let's just pretend it all is :)

There isn't much Mitchie in this other than the beginning. It's a very Alex-centric chapter. I don't know much about writing intense emotion, so forgive me if it sounds silly.

**On with the story...**

Alex sat in the back of the ambulance and hadn't let go of Mitchie's hand since they loaded her onto the stretcher. She learned something new during this whole ordeal: Alex never wants to see a loved one in a situation like this ever again.

The officer thought she'd be prepared to see something like this because of the Grey's Anatomy mega-marathon she forced Mitchie to sit through with her last summer. But this time was a hundred times scarier. This was real. It was _Mitchie_ laying on a gurney with an oxygen mask covering her face and a bullet in her body.

Alex was brought out of her own thoughts when one of the medics piped up.

"I think she's coming to."

Alex perked up and looked to Mitchie with hope. Mitchie wasn't fully awake yet. Her eyes were still closed, but she furrowed her eyebrows as if she were concentrating hard and putting all her effort into waking up.

"Alex..." Mitchie started.

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

"...mmmm...pants..." and just like that, Mitchie drifted off and her head dropped to the side. She was out again.

"Damn. False alarm." The medic said.

"_'Pants'? What could 'pants' possibly mean?_" Alex thought to herself.

As they got to the hospital, Alex was left at the doors leading from the waiting area to the operating wing. She hoped the crude first aid she performed on Mitchie was enough to give her a chance. At this point, it was all in Mitchie's and the doctors' hands.

**A few hours later**

Despite all the time that passed and the now late hour of the night, Alex was unable to sit still. She was always moving; pacing the floor or sitting in a chair with her legs nervously bouncing up and down. Her hair was a mess and her hand was constantly near her mouth as she bit her nails.

Alex was both relieved and terrified when she saw a doctor come through the double doors.

"Is anyone here for M-"

"Yes! I'm her girlfriend, Alex Russo. How is she? Is she all right? What's going on?-" Alex had a hand on the doctor's arm. She always got very touchy-feel when her emotions were out of whack. Alex was a bit frantic, to say the least.

She stopped herself when the doctor smiled and put his hand up to slow her down.

"Ms. Torres is going to be just fine but I thought you should know what was going on. Now, I know you're not blood-related, but seeing as you're a cop and this is your partner, I can let you in on what happened. How about you get yourself cleaned up in the bathroom and then we can into my office for a bit. Sound all right?"

Alex wondered what he meant by "get cleaned up" and then she looked at her hands. They were caked with Mitchie's dried blood. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

Alex nodded quickly and followed closely behind the doctor into a room with a large desk and behind that on the wall, were multiple medical degrees.

"So how is she?" Alex repeated.

"Well, the first aid that you performed before she came here was a big factor in saving her life. It didn't prevent much, but it definitely delayed much of the issues that we were later able to fix here." The doctor started.

If the doctor hadn't mentioned "issues" that came up, Alex would've smiled. She kind of liked the idea that she saved Mitchie after Mitchie had saved her. She knew they were meant for each other. They had a very symbiotic relationship. Each looked out and cared deeply for the other.

The doctor continued.

"When Mitchie got here, we found that she had a fair amount of internal bleeding, which explains the loss of consciousness and inability to stay awake for a long period of time. Began going into a state of hypovolemic shock due to the blood loss. She had a fast pulse but it was weak and she was very dehydrated. The reason she wasn't able to stay conscious for more than the few seconds she did in the ambulance was because she was not getting enough oxygen to her brain."

Alex sat there and said nothing. Tears filled her eyes and almost spilled over but she was used everything she had to hold them in. She was not about to break down in a doctor's office.

Inside, her heart sank. This all sounded so serious. Well, because it was serious. She could not believe that all of this was happening inside of Mitchie that she wasn't able to detect. Alex took a mental note to go do some research on ballistic trauma.

"Fortunately, the other doctors and I were able to treat the shock before it got to the second stage. We loaded her up with fluids and then we got her into immediate emergency surgery to give her a small blood transfusion for the internal bleeding. We got the bullet out. It was lodged into her abdomen, so she will be very sore for a while. Since we had to cut across the wound on her stomach to get to the internal bleeding, she has some stitches but those will be taken out in about 7 days. There will probably be some scarring, but it won't be drastic. We'd like to keep her here for 2 weeks to keep an eye on her and then she can go home but she'll have to stay put for another 2 and a half weeks, and try to keep movement to a minimum. You live together, correct?"

Alex nodded.

"How many stories does your home have?"

"We have 2 floors" Alex answered.

"Okay. For the first couple days, I would keep her on a couch downstairs until she's able to take stairs without getting tired or more uncomfortable than she already will be."

"I think I can do that" Alex said with some confidence.

"Good. Visiting hours are over but again, she's your deputy so I'll allow you to see her for a bit if you'd like. I mean she'll be sleeping but if you want to go in for a few minutes, you can. Otherwise, visiting hours start again tomorrow morning at 9 AM."

Alex was sure she wanted to see Mitchie as soon as possible. The doctor gave her directions to Mitchie's room and she walked up to the door.

Alex put her hand on the handle and took a deep breath. She slowly entered but froze in the doorway. It was like there was some kind of force field blocking her from coming in all the way. She couldn't do it. Yes, Mitchie was alive and going to be fine, but seeing her hooked up to all the machines and IV's tore Alex up inside, even more so than seeing Mitchie all bloody and knocked out.

All of the emotion that Alex was keeping inside exploded.

The tears that Alex held back made their way to her eyes again and this time, she let them fall. They came down like 2 waterfalls. Alex could barely breathe. All of the pain, fear, and guilt that she had pent up took their toll on her at once and she didn't know what to do.

Alex cupped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She had to be strong the past few hours for Mitchie.

_But who was going to be strong for her?_

Alex ran into the bathroom, locked herself in a stall and slid down to the floor. She cried for 15 minutes in that small area. Alex was angry at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her, but she knew it had to come around eventually. She just wish it wasn't when she was going to see Mitchie.

As soon as she calmed down, Alex left the stall and walked up to the sink to throw some cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror and scoffed. Her hair was even worse off than before and now her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Alex was beyond caring anymore though. She just wanted all the craziness to be over and more than anything, she wanted to be with a healthy and happy Mitchie again.

Alex borrowed some quarters from a nice stranger so she could use the payphone to call the chief and update him on Mitchie's condition and let him know that she won't be in for a few weeks. He assured her everything would be fine. He also gave Alex a week off to help Mitchie once she got out of the hospital and put on bed rest. All Alex had to do was come in for the 2 weeks that Mitchie was still hospitalized and work on some files, no field work.

"Are you going to get home all right?" He asked.

"Damn. I didn't even think about that"

"I'll have Jones come pick you up" the chief offered.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. You deserve it after what you and Mitchie have been through" the chief insisted.

"Okay. Thank you so much" Alex replied with what felt like a small smile.

"No problem, kid. Take some time to be with Torres and I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"And Russo," The chief began

"Yeah?"

"Tell Mitchie I hope she feels better soon."

"Will do, sir." Alex hung up the phone and within 20 minutes, Officer Amy Jones was at the front of the hospital to greet her. Alex got into the car and Amy saw how exhausted she looked.

"Hey, look. I know you're not okay or anything but...how are you feeling right now?" Amy asked.

"Um, I'm fine. I mean, all things considered. You don't have to worry about me." Alex lied. She didn't want Amy to know about her moment of weakness.

Luckily, the rest of the car ride was relatively silent, only the low volume of the radio filled the air.

Amy pulled up to Alex and Mitchie's house and walked Alex to the door. They shared a hug, Alex thanked her for the ride, and Amy drove away. Alex walked into the house and was instantly saddened again. This is the first time ever without Mitchie that she came home to an empty house.

The silence was already killing her.

Alex sighed and kicked into autopilot mode. She went upstairs into her and Mitchie's room and undressed to get into the shower.

In the shower, she had nothing to do but think. Just think again about everything. Alex was left alone with her thoughts and then it started again.

Her hot tears mixed with the warm water from the shower head and Alex sobbed as she tried to rid herself of the day's events.

Alex was still crying when she put her pajamas on. Instead of her usual sweats and tank top, she decided to wear a pair of Mitchie's boxers and one of Mitchie's many oversized band shirts. Alex climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. She turned onto her side, hoping that everything was just a dream and that she'd see Mitchie's angelic sleeping figure next to her.

Alex was just met with cold, empty sheets. She turned back back over and shed a few tears onto her pillow until she fell asleep.

**A/N:** Okay, there's the second chapter. I'm sorry if this was boring, dark, had grammar/spelling errors, had plot holes, and/or if my medical stuff was waaaaay off. When I type up chapter 3, I'm going to proofread more carefully than I ever have. I just got really excited and wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible so I could work on the rest.

Don't worry. Chapter 3 will be _much_ more light-hearted. I just felt like there should be more Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I feel a lot more confident knowing that people are enjoying my first story. I really enjoy writing this story. It's been a really good stress-reliever during midterms.

Speaking of midterms, I'm sorry this update wasn't as timely as the last one. I haven't even had time to sleep but the stressful part is done so I have more time to write until finals.

I also realized that I should probably introduce myself. I have a couple things up in my "About Me" now but it's under construction. I'm Alia and I'm a freshman in college (almost done with my first year). I'm a photography major and I live in the Bay Area of California. I love meeting new people so If you're ever bored, hit me up :)

Also, I was going to write a REALLY long chapter but then this update took longer than I planned so instead, I'm gonna have this chapter then a small chapter and THEN the epilogue. Sound good?

P.S.

I don't know if greeting cards are even open at 8:30 in the morning, but let's pretend they are. :)

**And away we go...**

Alex woke up from a hard night's sleep at 7:30 the next morning. She normally wouldn't get up so early unless it was for work, but this was the morning she got to see Mitchie. After sitting in bed for about 15 minutes just thinking to herself, Alex was starting to feel a little less awful and got herself over to the bathroom and into the shower. She quickly got washed up, threw some clothes and started out to the car. On the way to the hospital, Alex passed a greeting card store and decided that she wanted to get Mitchie a little something for when she arrived.

Alex walked out of the store with a get-well card and a stuffed teddy bear that was holding a heart. She got back into her car and drove to the hospital.

Once Alex located Mitchie's room again she stopped at the door. It was open so she peeked in. Mitchie was awake but looked completely drained of all energy. It was sad for Alex to see, but she kept herself together for Mitchie. There was a nurse tending to the machines and writing down some notes on a clipboard. She was probably doing her morning runs.

The nurse looked up to the door and smiled.

"Hello, are you Alex?" she asked.

"That's me." Alex replied with a grin.

"We woke her up to give her some medication about an hour ago, and she's been talking about you ever since. I mean, she's not well enough to keep up a conversation for that long, but when she had the energy to talk, it always had to do with you." Alex's eyes lit up at the nurse's words. The nurse turned around to Mitchie.

"I'll be back in a few hours to do another check-up."

"Thanks." Mitchie croaked out. Alex wanted to go 'aww' when she heard the weakness in her girlfriend's voice, but she held it in.

The nurse gestured for Alex to come into the room and then closed the door on the way out to give the girls some privacy.

Alex stared at Mitchie for a minute. She was still hooked up to all of the machines and still very pale. Her breathing was slow but at least it was there. Mitchie's eyes were closed but she was still awake, just resting them. Alex slowly walked up to the bed and leaned over to give Mitchie a sweet kiss on the forehead. Mitchie's eyes slowly opened and met Alex's.

"Hi" Alex began.

"Hey" Mitchie's voice was low and raspy. Alex would've thought it was sexy, had it not been for the current circumstances. Alex handed Mitchie the card and showed her the teddy bear. Mitchie smiled when she saw it.

"I didn't really have time to sign it. But I do hope you 'get well soon.' As cliché as that sounds." Alex said with faint chuckle.

"I love it." Mitchie almost slurred as she looked up to Alex and took her all of her beauty in for the first time since back at the warehouse.

"And I love _you_" she added. Mitchie just stared at Alex. She looked so upset. Her already dark eyes looked black and her face was laced with love and concern, yet she was still the most beautiful girl that Mitchie had ever seen. Mitchie just stared without saying anything. Alex decided to break the silence.

"I missed you when I got home."

"You stayed at the house last night?" Mitchie asked. Her voice was coming back to her as she was waking up a bit more.

"Yeah. It was weird not having anyone there with me."

"I'm sorry you were left all alone." Mitchie apologized sadly.

"Please don't apologize for anything. I should be the one begging on my knees for your forgiveness." Alex said, starting to get a little emotional again.

"You shouldn't have to be sorry for this. I love you and I know you would've done the same thing if it were me." Mitchie stated.

"I don't think either of us are going to win this argument. Let's change the subject. How are you feeling?" Alex wanted to focus on Mitchie.

"Sore." Mitchie answered simply, "It just hurts so much."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to bring back the nurse or a doctor?"

"No, you being here is helping already." Mitchie noticed Alex start to zone out.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

Alex shook her head and gave her attention back to Mitchie.

"Nothing. I was just a little confused but it's fine."

"About what?" Mitchie questioned.

Alex thought for a second. Maybe Mitchie shouldn't be getting into a long conversation right after waking up.

"Never mind. It's probably nothing."

"Come one. You know you can ask me anything." Mitchie softly offered.

"Uhmm, well...In the ambulance, you were kind of awake for a bit and you were mumbling something I didn't really catch." Alex explained.

"What did I say?" Mitchie was curious about what she could've possibly said.

"Well, I'm not really sure. You just said 'mmm, pants' and then you were out." Alex explained.

"'Pants'?"

"'Pants.'"

Mitchie frowned.

"I was hoping there was a better way to do this." Mitchie said. Alex still didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"Do what?" Alex was completely perplexed.

Mitchie turned her head towards her left and looked to the small table that held her belongings that were in her possession when she arrived at the hospital.

On the table was her cell phone, her badge...

_and a small, square, velvet box_.

Alex followed Mitchie's and walked to the table she didn't even notice until then. She picked up the box and looked to Mitchie before continuing. Mitchie gave her a sad smile and nodded.

Alex opened the box and her breath caught in her throat as tears started making there way into her eyes.

In the box was a gold band with a mid-sized diamond right in the middle. Each side of the diamond had a small cluster of 3 smaller diamonds.

"Mitchie..." Alex whispered. She couldn't find any words. She walked back to the other side of the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down. There was too much shock for her to even take her eyes off of the ring.

"Hey can I see that real quick?" Mitchie piped up.

Alex handed her the open box. Mitchie smiled, and the proceeded to shut it and put it back on the night stand.

"Heeeeey!" Alex whined, her lower lip jetting forward just slightly and her eyes almost twice as big as usual. Mitchie let out an almost-giggle at Alex's pout.

Mitchie grabbed Alex's right hand in hers.

"I wanted to have you find out differently. Y'know, with a _real_ proposal." Mitchie scoffed, "I can't believe I let it slip and I wasn't even in control of my brain.

"What were you planning?" Alex wondered.

"That's the thing, I have no idea," Mitchie started, "I've been carrying it around for a few weeks waiting for the perfect moment but I kept chickening out. I felt like a coward every time I didn't get down on one knee and each time, the ring felt heavier and heavier in my pocket. I'm sorry you found out like this.

Alex could see that Mitchie was disappointed in herself as they both absentmindedly played with each others' fingers. Alex leaned over and rested her left hand on Mitchie's left cheek in an attempt to get the girl to look at her.

"Hey." Alex started stroking Mitchie's cheek with her thumb. Mitchie turned her head slightly to show Alex she had her attention.

"I love it...and I love _you_." Alex assured.

Mitchie nodded, "I know. I just want to keep the ring until I can give you the proper proposal that you deserve." She stopped playing with Alex's hand and kissed it.

Mitchie felt herself getting tired, despite just waking up a little over an hour ago, and as much as she tried to suppress it, a yawn escaped her.

Unfortunately, such a giant breath of air cause Mitchie a lot of agony and she shut her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw as she let out a groan.

The sound grabbed Alex's attention and she squeezed Mitchie's hand in response.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, a bit worried.

"I think I just broke the record for World's Most Painful Yawn" Mitchie said with a strain in her voice and her left hand on the site where her stitches were put in. When the pain subsided, her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily again.

"Listen. Why don't you get some sleep?" Alex suggested.

"But I just woke up and you just got here" Mitchie said with a frown. She wished she did get so tired just from talking.

"I can grab some coffee for myself and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"...Okay, are you sure?" Mitchie sighed.

"Yeah. Just rest for now." Alex leaned in, gave Mitchie a lingering kiss on the lips and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm _so_ happy that you're alive. I love you." Alex whispered, her voice almost cracking and tears of mixed emotions building up yet again in her closed yes.

"I love you too, so much." Mitchie responded.

Alex stood up straight again and started walking out the door but paused. She turned around, looked at Mitchie, and pointed to her.

"I'll be waiting for that ring." Alex said with a smile and a wink.

"Oh would you look at the time. Boy, am I beat. I'm gonna have to take a nap now." Mitchie said with the most sarcasm she could muster up in her state, jokingly dismissing her girlfriend.

"Bye." Alex laughed as she left the room. Mitchie missed hearing Alex's laugh. It was so infectious that Mitchie couldn't help but smile to herself as a wave of sleep came over her.

**Okay, there it is :) Hope you guys enjoy. It's really more of a filler chapter but now we know what 'pants' means!**

**Oh and here's kind of a stupid question: Does anyone know how to make a page break in LibreOffice? I'm new to this and it seems like a good thing to know.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So I know this update is fast but I kind of like this chapter. I don't know why haha

Thanks again for reviewing! I always smile when I read a review.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Mitchie and Alex were on their way home from the hospital. Mitchie was finally able to leave and couldn't be happier. Her stitches were out and she was able to walk short distances and hold actual conversations so needless to say, she was feeling a bit better. Mitchie was released with her belongings (including the engagement ring) and the doctor gave her a bottle of pain killers because he knew she'd still be sore for a about week or so. Mitchie refused to take them with her, so he gave them to Alex just in case. Mitchie had busted too many drug deals and has seen what addiction can do to people. While she knew that it would <em>never<em> get to that point with her, she didn't even want to give it the slightest chance. Alex, on the other hand, hated seeing Mitchie suffering so she put herself in charge of the pills.

It took a little longer to get to the car in Mitchie's condition, but once they got settled in, they were on their way home and Mitchie could not be happier. She hadn't seen the outdoors in a while, unless it was during the wheelchair walks around the hospital's garden that Alex would take her on to get some fresh air. As excited as Mitchie was to be home, she was not so happy about spending a few nights on the couch. '_Stupid injury_' she thought to herself. She hasn't gotten to hold Alex the way she wanted to in 2 weeks.

The couple pulled up to the house and Mitchie got out of the passenger seat and slowly walked over to the driver's side to greet Alex. Mitchie opened Alex's door and looked at her with an excited smile.

"...Um...hi." Alex said. She had no idea what Mitchie was thinking.

"Get out of the car." Mitchie ordered with a grin.

"Okaaaay." Alex got out and closed the door, "What?"

Mitchie couldn't contain herself. It was like she had no control over her own body. Mitchie grabbed Alex by the hips and pulled her into the most passion-filled, loving kiss they've shared in a long time. Her arms wrapped around Alex's waist and brought her in as close as their bodies could be. When oxygen became an issue, Alex pulled away, her chest heaving against Mitchie's.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Alex breathed against Mitchie's lips.

"I haven't gotten to kiss you like that in 2 weeks." Mitchie answered. Her eyes were clouding with lust as she slowly blinked.

Without anymore words, Alex grabbed Mitchie's face in her hands and closed the gap between their lips again. She opened her mouth slightly and tugged on Mitchie's lower lip with her teeth. Mitchie granted Alex entrance and Alex's tongue didn't hesitate to attack her girlfriend's. Mitchie wasn't complaining. She actually loved it when Alex took charge.

Alex used her body to push herself and Mitchie towards the house, never breaking contact until they got to the front door. As Alex got her keys from her pocket and tuned around to unlock the door, Mitchie had her hands massaging her sides and placing kisses all along the back of her neck. Alex took a quick second to moan before putting the 2nd key into the lock.

Once the door was open, Alex turned around in Mitchie's arms and reattached their lips. Her hands got lost in Mitchie's hair and Mitchie was holding onto Alex's hips as if Alex would disappear if she let go. Alex pulled on the bottom of Mitchie's shirt, wordlessly telling her to take it off.

Both girls were so lost in their desire for each other that they had almost forgotten everything that had happened before, _why_ they were coming home in the first place.

_Almost_.

Mitchie was so eager to get out of her shirt that she moved too quickly for her body to handle in its current state. An intense ache ripped through the center of her torso just when she lifted her arms to get her shirt over her head. As soon as she felt it, she let out a loud yelp of pain, pulled her shirt back down, and grabbed her healing wound with both hands. Mitchie threw herself into a wall in frustration and slid down onto the floor, bringing her knees to her chest, hands still on her stomach. Mitchie was frustrated that her injury got in the way of being intimate with Alex and punched the floor in anger. Once she came to the conclusion that abusing the hardwood wasn't going to help, she returned her hand back to the site of her pain.

Everything happened so fast that Alex couldn't even register what was going on until she saw her girlfriend sitting on the floor hunched over with her head resting on her knees, sobbing and breathing heavily through the pain.

Alex's panic mode kicked in she ran out to the car to grab her purse, which she didn't even notice she forgot until then. She rushed back into the house and dropped to her knees so fast, she was sure she was going to get a bruise, rummaged through her bag for the pain-killers that the doctor gave her. Alex also took out a half-empty water bottle held both items out to Mitchie.

"Here, take this."

Mitchie never looked up, but she knew what Alex had. She shook her head 'no'. Alex knew about Mitchie's hatred for any kind of drugs.

"Mitch..." Alex started. No response.

"...Please? I really hate seeing you like this."

Mitchie slowly raised her head and looked at Alex. She saw the concern on Alex eyes and knew that she couldn't say no to the sadness on her face. With a sigh, Mitchie shakily took her hand off her stomach and grabbed the pill. She tossed it into her mouth and got a hold on the water bottle. The pill was washed down with a grimace. Mitchie gave the water bottle back to Alex and brought her hand back onto where the pain was waiting to leave. She was still panting and some sweat was starting to form on her face from the strain she put herself through.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was happy that the scary moment was over. She crawled over to sit next to Mitchie and took her in her arms. Mitchie was sobbing from a mixture of the pain and the frustration that have been sitting inside of her for 2 weeks. Pain because of obvious reasons and frustration for not being there for Alex all the nights she spent alone in the house, for getting too excited and ruining their first real moment together in a while, and because she hasn't been physically active in a long time. Before the warehouse, Mitchie was always an active person. She'd go on runs and bike rides in the mornings. For the past 2 weeks, she's been either laying down or sitting during all hours of the day and was beginning to feel restless.

Alex sat there on the ground, just holding Mitchie as tears started rolling down her own cheeks as well. She ran her hand through Mitchie's hair over and over while whispering comforting words into her ear.

_It was amazing how two people could just sit there and cry together in a comfortable silence._

Mitchie's sobs died down and she leaned her head up from its resting position on Alex's shoulder and looked up. She saw the tears going down Alex's face and lifted one of her hands to gently wipe them away. Mitchie had someone that cried when she cried; cried when she was in pain; _cried for her_.

Oh yeah. Alex was definitely Mitchie's soul mate.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie broke the silence.

"Stop apologizing. I shouldn't have pushed you into something you weren't strong enough for.

Mitchie hated the sound of that. She'd always been a strong person. She wasn't used to being incapacitated in any way.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have started it in the first place." Mitchie kissed Alex on the cheek and put her forehead back on the shoulder it was previously attached to.

"...So I really have to sleep on the couch for a while?" Mitchie asked.

Alex let out a laugh and Mitchie joined in.

"Until you're able to go up and down stairs with no pain, your body stays down here."

Mitchie groaned at the thought of being confined to the lower level of the house.

With a smile, Alex helped Mitchie stand up and walk over to the couch where she had Mitchie sit after the events of the past 10 minutes.

That was one of Alex's favorite parts about their relationship. They were able to go from crying to joking around in a split-second.

"Do you want something to eat?" Alex asked from the kitchen.

"Do we have any pepperoni pizza?" Mitchie responded with a small glimmer of hope in her voice.

"I think I'm gonna grab you some soup instead." Alex giggled. She was paranoid that something like pepperoni pizza would further discomfort Mitchie's stomach, so she didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening...<strong>

The two officers were sitting on the couch as their movie was just ending. As the screen went black, Alex looked over and smiled at what the sight on the other end. Mitchie was laying down asleep, taking up two of the cushions of the couch's length and a cute, light snore was filling the new silence. Alex went upstairs to the hall closet, got a couple pillows and blankets and replaced the throw under Mitchie's head with a more suitable sleeping surface. She started putting the blanket over the sleeping figure but as she was tucking her in, Alex got curious. In the entire 2 weeks, she still hadn't seen the actual wound, itself. She would have caught a glimpse of the scar earlier today, but Mitchie put her shirt down before she could get a look. After some thought, Alex found herself getting down on her knees, reaching for the hem of Mitchie's top and slowly lifting it up. She almost lost her breath when she started to see what was on Mitchie's otherwise smooth, perfect skin.

Just above Mitchie's bellybutton, a little to the right, was a large, 3-inch or so long scar with a round shape in the middle where the bullet had gone in. Some of the bruising was still present so there was a black and blue could around the ugly reminder of what had happened.

Alex was in a trance and before she knew it, her hand was raising to touch the scar. As soon as her fingers made contact, Mitchie stirred and Alex gasped and pulled her hand back. She looked to see if Mitchie had been woken up but when she was assured that nothing happened, she reached over again. Alex ran her fingers up and down the scar repeatedly, sometimes stopping at the former bullet hole and just observing. She kept her hand on the mark ans she inspected it. Mitchie would always have this to remind her of a horrible, painful experience and Alex couldn't help but feel responsible. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand apply pressure to the back of her own, making Alex's palm come in full contact with the scar.

Alex glanced up and saw Mitchie looking back at her with a small, sad smile. Mitchie's own fingers started drawing light circles on the back of Alex's hand.

"I'm _so_ sorry this had to happen to you." Alex whimpered.

"Would you stop apologizing? It was either this or watch you get killed. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you back there, so I'm kinda glad it left a scar. It's a reminder of how much true love a person can feel. It's much more bad-ass than a tattoo of your name." Mitchie said with a wink.

Alex chuckled and put Mitchie's shirt back down. She scooted over to where Mitchie's head was and gave Mitchie a goodnight kiss before walking over to the love seat next to the couch and setting up her own pillow and blanket.

"Lex, you are _not_ sleeping in a chair. Go upstairs and get into the bed. There's no point in both of us waking up sore tomorrow."

"Nonsense. I want to be here in case anything happens and besides, the chair reclines." Alex argued. Mitchie knew that there was never any use debating with Alex, so she just snuggled into her blanket and closed her eyes after whispering a quite "goodnight."

After Mitchie ad fallen asleep, the smile left Alex's face and thoughts of the scar, the events at the warehouse, the first night at the hospital all came flooding back to her. She pulled the lever to let out the foot part of the seat and leaned back into a prone position. A single tear rolled out of her eye as she drifted into slumber.

**Okay so I was thinking and I decided to divide this chapter AGAIN so there will still me another update before the epilogue. I know I keep adding to this so I hope no one minds if the story goes a wee bit longer than planned. I really meant for it only to be 2 chapters and here we are haha**

**Also I know the past 3 chapters AND this one have ended with someone falling asleep. That was purely by coincidence. I have the vague ideas in my mind, but the exact words and little details, including how each chapter ends, are made up as I go so sorry if it doesn't sound like I'm very original with ending chapters :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you to _Ad3n_ and _PerhapsDL4SG_ for their reviews on the last two chapters :) It's always awesome when I get that e-mail saying there's a new review.

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>The week and a half that Mitchie had been home, she came a long way from her hospital bed. She was able to walk around a bit and more importantly, go up the stairs in her and Alex's house. It takes her a while but it was always worth it because she was able to snuggle up to Alex at night.<p>

As per the doctor's orders, after 1 week had passed, and Alex took Mitchie in for a check up and to get the stitches out. He ran some tests and for the most part, Mitchie was healing up pretty nicely but because the bullet was essentially stuck inside of her stomach muscles, much of the material was severely damaged. As for recovery, it would take a long time but it was not impossible. Unfortunately, Mitchie would have to work behind a desk until the doctor gave her the OK to return to the field while Alex went back to actual, but light, police work, which included tasks like security patrol around the neighborhood.

The doctor told Mitchie that she would have to do a lot of physical therapy to get back to where she was before. She was not looking forward to this. Sure, Mitchie was an active person, but physical therapy usually involved pain. And _lots_ of it. She planned on procrastinating as long as she could.

No matter all the bad stuff that had happened and the hardships that were to come, Alex had always been with Mitchie every step of the way. Mitchie could not be more thankful to have Alex and wanted to repay her.

* * *

><p>Mitchie was sitting at the dining room table in the morning, drinking some orange juice and reading the paper. Alex was looking in the fridge for some eggs to fry up. She seemed nervous for some reason and Mitchie couldn't tell why. Alex was being distant and something was definitely wrong.<p>

After a long silence, Mitchie put the paper down.

"Alright. You've been weird all morning. What's up?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing's up." For a cop, Alex was a horrible liar. That's how she was out out at the warehouse.

Mitchie just gave Alex a look that told her she didn't believe her one bit.

"...Fine but you have to promise you won't get mad." Alex said with her hands up in defense. Mitchie walked over and took both of Alex's hands in hers.

"I promise I will not be mad." Mitchie smiled.

_Oh yes, you will_, Alex thought to herself.

"Umm okay. Well...I noticed that you weren't really taking care of some things, so decided to get one of your needs out of the way for you." Alex answered nervously.

Mitchie didn't realize she was putting anything off but far be it from her to question Alex.

"Oh thanks, I guess. What did you take care of?"

"I kind of ..." Alex mumbled, hoping Mitchie wouldn't hear her and just drop the subject.

"I don't think I caught that." Mitchie said, slightly turning her head so that she could understand what Alex was saying.

"I hired a physical therapist to come to the house and work with you today." Alex said louder. Her eyes immediately darted to the floor and she dropped her head onto Mitchie's shoulder, hoping Mitchie would hug the guilt right out of her.

"You what? Alex! You know how much I didn't want to do this yet!" Mitchie yelled. The sudden excitement caused a dull ache in Mitchie's stomach and she automatically put her hand on it.

Alex brought her head up once she noticed and removed Mitchie's hand to replace it with hers as she gently massaged the sore area to relax it.

"Please just try it. I'm sorry I kept this from you but I just want you to get better as quickly as you can. I can tell you're just itching to get back to real work and I'm only trying to help you get there faster." Alex pleaded. Mitchie sighed.

"I know. I'm just scared. Scared of the pain, scared that I won't be able to go back to the way I was before." Mitchie put her hands on Alex's shoulders. Alex rested her hands on Mitchie's waist and brought her into a hug.

"Just think. The first time might suck, but it can only get better from here. The doctor even said you'd make a full recovery. You just have to help speed it up." Alex tried to comfort Mitchie.

"I'll try...Thanks. You're always looking out for me and I love you. I'm sorry I yelled." Mitchie said as she pulled out of the hug, her hands still attached to Alex.

"That's all right. I love you." Alex quickly gave Mitchie a peck on the lips and then turned around to make herself a cup of coffee.

"So when are they coming?" Mitchie asked. Just then, the doorbell was heard throughout the house.

"Right now?"

"Aleeeex! I'm not even ready yet!" Mitchie panicked as she started walking up the stairs to get ready for company.

"Just go up and get ready. I'll talk to him and call you when he's ready to meet you. I promise I will make all of this up to you if you go through with it right now." Alex said, making her way to the front door.

As she opened it, she saw the physical therapist. He was dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans. His hair was starting to turn gray but he couldn't have been more than in his mid 40s.

Alex greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Thompson. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alex. Please come in." Alex shook his hand and offered him a welcoming smile.

"Thank you. Oh and you can call me Alan if you like."

They made their way over to the kitchen table.

"Mitchie's just getting ready. I kind of surprised her with your visit." Alex informed the man.

Alan chuckled.

"You'd be surprised to hear how many times I've heard that. Not to many people are excited to start physical therapy."

Alex felt some relief to know she wasn't the only person to manipulate someone into physical therapy. Just as she was about to call Mitchie down, Mitchie slowly came walking into the kitchen wearing a t-shirt, sweats, and converse.

"Ah, you must be Mitchie." Alan got up from his seat to shake Mitchie's hand.

"Yeah. Good to meet you." She said with some nervousness in her voice.

There was an awkward silence that Alex decided to break.

"So what kind of schedule are we looking at, Alan?"

"Well, how about we start with 45 minutes a day, two days a week?" Alan suggested.

"I think we can pull that. Right Mitchie?"

"Um yeah. We can do that."

"Great. Well, if it's okay with you Mitchie, we could start right now." Alan said getting up from his seat.

Mitchie looked at Alex for some guidance and Alex just nodded with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go."

"I'll be right in here if you guys need me." Alex informed the two.

Mitchie suggested that the have their session in the backyard. One, because she hadn't gotten any fresh air in a while and two, because the backyard was the only open space they had around the house.

Alan ran out to his car to grab his workout equipment. He came back with a yoga ball, a stopwatch, and a clipboard.

"Okay Mitchie. Your doctor filled me in on everything so we can just dive right into this." Alan said enthusiastically.

As Mitchie and Alan were doing their thing, Alex was sitting at the table sipping on some coffee and occasionally glancing out to the sliding door to watch the workout.

Mitchie was really going at it. Alan had her doing crunches, leg lifts, and countless stretches. Before Alex knew it, 45 minutes was up and Alan came back inside.

Alex wasn't sure why only Alan had come in.

"Where's Mitchie? Is she OK?" Alex looked worried.

"She's fine." Alan smiled, "I told her to lie down for a while until she's less sore. She really pushed it today. She's a strong girl." He nodded out to the backyard and Alex saw Mitchie lying on the grass with her knees up, eyes closed, and right hand on her stomach where it was hurting.

"Well, thank you so much for coming, Alan." Alex said as the two were walking towards the door.

"Anytime. I'll see you in a few days. Make sure Mitchie gets some ice. She's going to need it." Alan requested as he was leaving.

"Will do. Bye." Alex said with a smile and a wave. After she closed the door, she made her way to the freezer where she emptied an ice tray into a plastic bag and then wrapped the plastic bag in paper towels. Alex slid the door open and made her way over to where Mitchie was.

Mitchie heard her girlfriend coming and opened her eyes to see Alex kneel down next to her. Alex put the ice pack on Mitchie's sore spot and rested her hand on top.

"How are ya' feeling?"

"Sore. For an old guy, he really knows how to work out."

"Oh shut up, he wasn't that old." Alex said as she playfully slapped Mitchie's shoulder with her free hand. Mitchie let out a giggle that Alex joined into and as they were settling down, Alex found herself staring into Mitchie's eyes.

"I'm really proud of you for doing this today." Alex said.

"Well, I kind of didn't have a choice, but it wasn't as horrible as I thought it was going to be. Thanks for calling him."

"Anytime. Now, how would you like me to repay you?" Alex asked.

Mitchie put on a mischievous grin. She reached over and with a surprising mount of strength, pulled Alex on top of her.

Alex, who remembered Mitchie's soreness, shifted herself so that she was basically straddling Mitchie, but almost all of her weight was on her knees. Alex put both hands on either side of Mitchie's head so she was on all fours, hovering over her. She leaned down and captured Mitchie's lips in her own and Mitchie's hands started rubbing Alex's thighs as Alex let out a deep, throaty moan.

"Mmm I like this payback." Alex huskily whispered in between kisses.

"Me too. Too bad this isn't the payback." Mitchie said with a smirk. Alex sat up with a confused look on her face.

"You," Mitchie started as she tapped Alex on the nose, "are going to get up and go upstairs while I make some calls and then you are going to put on a pretty dress and meet me downstairs at 5:30."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked as she rolled off Mitchie and the two stood up.

"Just trust me." Mitchie told her as she placed a kiss on cheek and went inside.

Alex started walking up the stairs with no idea of what Mitchie could be planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this is really just a filler chapter, but it's been in my head for a couple days. Sorry if it felt rushed, but I'm so excited for the next two chapters that I kind of just banged this one out as fast as possible. Also, the next update might take a few days because I know what I want to do, but I have no idea how to go about writing it so I need some time to think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you to _manhattanProject_,_PerhapsDL4SG_, and_Ad3n_ for your awesome reviews :)

And don't worry. This isn't the final chapter. _Next_ chapter is.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, just as the clock struck 5:30, Mitchie was sitting on the couch wearing a dress shirt, a vest, and some nice pants. She fidgeted with her fingers until footsteps were heard from the top of the staircase.<p>

Mitchie walked over to the steps and when she saw Alex, she was literally breathless.

Alex was standing there in a shiny, purple dress that ended about a 3rd of the way down her thigh. It looked like a long vest brought together with a stunning belt right at the waist. (**A/N: If you want what I was trying to go for, look up what Selena Gomez wore to the Never Say Never premiere.**) Her long, wavy hair flowed down her tanned shoulders. Everything for Mitchie ran in slow motion as she stared dreamily at her girlfriend.

"Wow." Mitchie breathed. She was speechless. Mitchie told Alex to put on a nice dress but this was completely fantastic.

By now, Mitchie was so taken aback, that she didn't even notice Alex standing right in front of her.

"Is it that bad? I'll go change." Alex said, heading back to the stairs. Mitchie was pulled out of her trance and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Don't you dare." Mitchie whispered as she half-twirled Alex into a deep kiss, resting her hands on Alex's waist.

"You look beautiful." Mitchie said as they pulled apart.

"And you're looking pretty spiffy, yourself." Alex complimented, her fingers interlocked behind Mitchie's neck.

Mitchie took Alex's hand and led her out of the house. As she was locking the front door, she smiled to herself when she heard Alex gasp.

Alex came out to see a fancy town car waiting on the curb outside. Next to the car, a man wearing a nice suit and a driver's cap greeted them.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Jefferey and I'll be your driver tonight." The man said. Mitchie and Alex said their hello's and Alex excitedly kissed Mitchie on the cheek. They gazed into each others' eyes as Alex used her thumb to wipe off the lip gloss she left.

"We should get going but you have to put this on." Mitchie said, pulling a blindfold out of her pocket.

"What? Why?" Alex whined.

"Because I did 30 crunches today and I'm _still_ sore." Mitchie smirked.

Mitchie held Alex's hand throughout the entire ride and when the car came to a stop, she assisted Alex out and into a standing position.

Mitchie got behind Alex, wrapped her arms around the slim waist in front of her and leaned in close.

"Are you ready for the blindfold to come off?" Mitchie murmured into Alex's ear. Alex anxiously nodded and Mitchie removed the visual obstruction. Now it was Alex's turn to be speechless.

In front of her, was a wide restaurant with windows on either side of the entrance. In one of the windows, a large sign read "_Chez Astaria Welcomes Alex Russo to an Evening of Enchantment with Mitchie Torres_".

Alex turned her head to the side and reached back to pull Mitchie's face toward her to give her a very loving kiss.

"You did all of this for me?" Alex almost had tears in her eyes again.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Mitchie asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I _love_ it." Alex said, kissing Mitchie again.

"Good. Because there's more."

Mitchie took Alex's hand and the two walked into the restaurant.

They were immediately seated by the stage and dance floor and served their appetizers. Mitchie had called ahead of time and pre-ordered Alex's favorite foods to be made into a special 3-course meal.

Just as the girls were finishing up their second dish, it was 7:30 and a live jazz band made their way onto the stage and started playing.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I could eat another bite." Alex said, rubbing her stomach.<p>

"Neither can I." Mitchie agreed.

Mitchie noticed Alex subtly grooving to the smooth jazz that was coming from the stage behind them.

"Shall we?" Mitchie offered with her hand extended to Alex.

"Oh no. We'd be the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone would be staring." Alex blushed.

"Nonsense."

And with that, Mitchie stood up, took Alex's hand and dragged her to the floor.

Ignoring Alex's pleas to go back to the table, Mitchie pulled Alex close to her and hugged her around the waist as they started slow-dancing to the beat.

Automatically, Alex's arms snaked up and she rested her hands on Mitchie's shoulders.

Mitchie leaned in and kissed Alex. The second their lips touched, Alex deepened it and before either could realize, the two officers were having quite the heated lip-lock. When Mitchie remembered that they were in public, she reluctantly pulled away. Looking into Alex's eyes, Mitchie detected some tears coming on.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you not having a good time?" Mitchie asked a little concerned that she might've gone overboard.

"No, I'm having the best time in the world. It's just that...I keep thinking about what happened and that this night came so close to never occurring." Alex confessed.

"Hey," Mitchie lifted Alex's chin with her fingers, "try not to think of it that way. The point of tonight is to celebrate that we're both here and alive and most importantly, together. Alright?"

"Yeah." Alex said with a smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. Mitchie couldn't help but start smiling, herself.

"Are you sure you're OK? Because we could go home if you want, Jefferey's right outside and we-" Mitchie pointed towards the door but was cut off when Alex grabbed the back of her head and crashed their lips together. If Mitchie weren't in such ecstasy from the kiss, she might've felt pain in her mouth from the impact.

"Don't you dare." Alex repeated Mitchie's words from earlier.

Mitchie closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Alex's as the couple swayed together until the song faded out.

Once the song was finished, everyone was clapping and the leader of the band spoke into a microphone.

"While I take a little break, I believe someone has a small announcement." The musician winked at Mitchie as she made her way up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

Mitchie cleared her throat and all of the lights in the restaurant dimmed, other than a soft spotlight that shined where she was standing.

"Uhm. H-Hi everyone. I hope you're enjoying your meals." Mitchie was clearly anxious to the point of almost stuttering.

"I'd like to say something and then you can all go back to your evenings. You see that girl on the dance floor?" Another spotlight shone in front of the stage, illuminating Alex who immediately blushed and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her nervous giggles.

"Her name is Alexandra Margarita Russo and I love her. Alex, could you come up here?" Mitchie gestured to a waiter who came up to Alex and out his arm out for her to take. He walked her to the stage and led her up the couple steps. Alex made her way over to Mitchie, who took a hand in hers and looked right into her eyes.

"Alex, you are such a special girl. You're an amazing person who is a dedicated officer and and even more caring girlfriend. You have a heart of gold and always know how to light up my life. The past 3 and a half weeks have been hard but not once, did you even think about giving up on me or us. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart and I can't imagine another day without you." Mitchie turned to the side and the band's drummer handed her the little velvet box that Alex had been introduced to at the hospital weeks before.

So much was happening all at once. Mitchie knelt down on one knee (slowly because she was still sore from the PT session), she opened the box revealing the engagement ring, and Alex's eyes were about to be assaulted with a waterfall of happy tears.

"Alexandra Russo...Will you do me the honor of being my wife and spending the rest of our lives together?"

There Mitchie was. On one knee, asking Alex to make the biggest decision of her life. They made proposing look so easy in movies and on TV. Mitchie never realized how vulnerable a person could be in this position.

Alex didn't say anything but instead, burst into uncontrollable sobs. She took one of Mitchie's hands and yanked her up to eye-level. Mitchie let out a grunt of pain and soreness but Alex didn't care. She commanded Mitchie's face in both of her hands and slammed their mouths together, much like the attack on Mitchie's lips just 7 minutes ago. Mitchie could feel Alex's tears run down her own face as she held the crying girl in her arms. Eventually, as Alex was calming down, Mitchie slightly pulled away.

"So...Is that a yes?" Mitchie asked with hope in her eyes.

Alex still couldn't speak. She just had the world's biggest smile on her face as she wiped her tears away and nodded. Alex sniffled and let out an "I love you" through her sobs.

At this point, Mitchie also had some tears making an appearance. She grabbed Alex's left hand, slid the ring on her finger and pulled her close, kissing her with all of the passion she had in her body. Their tongues were bombarding each other and Alex's foot popped as her hands made their way into Mitchie's hair. (**Princess Diaries, anyone?**)

The restaurant guests all started clapping and the girls shared a long hug and the band played traditional wedding march music while Alex and Mitchie laughed.

The lights came back on and after everyone settled down, Mitchie walked Alex back to the town car.

"Well I guess we have a wedding to plan _Mrs. Alexandra Torres_." Mitchie smiled.

"I guess so." Alex responded. She was still teary-eyed and kept her eyes on the ring, only taking them off of it to look at Mitchie every once in a while.

When the car pulled up to the house, Alex led Mitchie to the door and the second they got inside, she lost it. Alex basically pounced on Mitchie and attacked her with kisses and gropes all over.

Both girls were lost in the moment and gave into their lust.

_They didn't even make it upstairs_.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely apologize for the shitty ending to this chapter. I just really had no idea how to conclude it and I'm also racking my brain on the epilogue. I know what I want to happen, I just have to put it into actual words.<strong>

**I'm also sorry for any awkward sentences lol**

**So sorry if this chapter is really rushed but I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So, here's the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the past 5 chapters (_Ad3n_,_full360-2b-me_, _xDehx_, _PerhapsDL4SG_, _manhattanProject_, _RiddleMeThisBatman_, _Tatimac_, _I-don't-know77_, and _X Addict Lover_. I am so thankful for every single comment you guys made. Also, thank you to everyone who favorited me, the story, and added author and story alerts. I really love all the support because this was the first fic I've ever written and it's comforting knowing that people (including some of my favorite authors) were enjoying it :)

This ending was pretty much typed up as I thought of it so keep an open mind.

**Here comes the end.**

4 Months Later

Mitchie stood at the end of a long, red aisle wearing a white suit she had picked out a month before. There were butterflies filling her stomach and her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts of her future wife and the amazing step they'll be taking today.

For the ceremony, Alex and Mitchie decided to keep everything small and simple. They chose not to have bridesmaids, a flower girl, a ring bearer, or anything they didn't absolutely need.

Just as Mitchie thought she was going to burst from anticipation, the organ sounded. Everyone in the small audience of close friends and family stood up to face the back of the chapel where Alex entered.

The doors opened and on the other side were Alex holding her father, Jerry's arm as they started their walk down the aisle.

Mitchie developed a face-splitting smile as she admired Alex in her dress. Alex always had a good fashion sense, so Mitchie was not surprised at how amazing her fiancee looked. The dress was white silk and hugged Alex in all the right places. The straps held the dress up and nothing more than the perfect amount of cleavage was visible (**A/N:** Picture the dress that Selena Gomez wore to the Grammy Awards this year). Alex was always self-conscious about the mole that adorned the top of her right breast, but to Mitchie, it was beautiful. Just because Mitchie loved it so much, Alex made sure to give her a little treat.

Jerry walked Alex to the altar and up one step so she was eye-level with Mitchie. He kissed Alex's hand and then turned to Mitchie and gave her a tight hug.

"Take care of her." He whispered.

"I will, sir." Mitchie responded with a grin.

Jerry gave Mitchie a quick kiss on the cheek as they pulled away from the hug and then took his seat in the front row. As Mitchie and Alex looked at each other, tears welled up in both of their eyes and they were ready to begin the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Over the next hour, the preacher spoke of love and the joining of the two souls in front of him. All 4 of the girls' parents were crying and even Alex's brothers, Justin and Max were choking up with emotion.<p>

To tell you the truth, Mitchie was spacing out. She wasn't really hearing a lot of the actual ceremony because she was so anxious about the whole situation. She was also sneaking glances at Alex every so often. Alex was paying so much attention to the preacher and Mitchie knew she was probably absorbing each word being said. She was pulled out of her own thoughts when Alex faced her. Was the ceremony reaching its end already? Mitchie turned towards Alex.

"Do you, Michelle Torres, take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, so long as you both shall live?"

Mitchie looked at Alex and almost zoned out again at the thought of spending the rest of her life with the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I do." Mitchie said as more tears built up in her eyes..

"And do you, Alexandra Margarita Russo, take Michelle to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, so long as you both shall live?"

Of course, by now, Alex was already starting to cry. She's was such a sap for these kinds of moments.

A single teardrop made its way down Alex's cheek as she let out something that sounded like a mix between a happy sob and a laugh.

"I do." Alex said with a crack in her voice, followed by a small sniffle.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married." The minister announced, using the less traditional, but very meaningful words.

"You both may kiss your bride."

Mitchie took Alex's right hand in her left and brought her into the kiss. Alex's other hand made its way to Mitchie's cheek and she moved the one in Mitchie's hand onto Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie placed both arms around Alex and rested her hands on Alex's lower back.

After a while, they pulled apart and faced the audience, hand-in-hand. A photographer came up from the back of the chapel to snap some quick pictures of the newlyweds.

The brides led everyone into the church's event room for the reception.

As the guests enjoyed a brunch that was catered by Mitchie's mother, Connie and her catering staff, a party DJ made his way onto the stage at the front of the room.

"I would like to invite Alex and Mitchie to have their first dance as a married couple."

Alex brought Mitchie to the middle of the open space in the room and took her in her arms. The two women danced, their foreheads touching ever so lightly as they whispered private, sweet nothings to each other.

The girls' parents looked on with pride as their daughters danced their way into the next chapter of life.

**Okay, so first, I want to apologize _profusely_ for the ending. I've been raking my bran for over a week, trying to figure out the words to end the story. Since, this is my first story, I had no idea how to end it. I've never really been able to end school essays or anything like that lol Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I just got really excited about finally finishing that I didn't proofread as closely as I should've.**

**If anyone has any advice on future stories, I'd love to pick your brain and ask questions if that's alright :)**

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad my first story went over better than I could ever hope.**


End file.
